Sniper Breathing
by Sewtunes
Summary: This story is a short mindless bit of JAMMY drabble. I hope you enjoy it! If you want something with a plot, don't read this one.


This story is simply a JAM drabble short one shot. Not much else to it. If you enjoy the story, you have CTI_Jenn to thank for asking me to write something jammy. It takes place after _The Better Man_ in Season 4 and before Greg finds Sam at Jules' house.

Disclaimer: I write solely for my pleasure and your enjoyment. The characters are not mine; they were created by the producers of _Flashpoint_ and about a half dozen other entities affiliated with the production of the TV series. They belong to those people. I just take them out and play with them occasionally. Or is it let them play with each other? The situations and descriptions in this story belong to me using characters borrowed from _Flashpoint_.

* * *

Sam awoke slowly, enjoying the warmth of the cozy bed with Jules nestled into his side, her head on the crook of his arm. He watched her sleeping, marveling at his luck that she had decided to return to his life. The events with Dr. Toth that had precipitated her return were now several months in the past. Every day that he awoke with Jules at his side, he reveled in his good fortune. They had decided that this time around they would stick together and seek solutions to any obstacles they met. Neither would cut and run the way Jules had last time. This time, their love for each other was more important than any job.

In just the past month, they had seen Wordy admit to his illness and still find an alternate way to continue being a cop. It gave them hope that they could navigate the same road if their relationship were discovered and they were booted out of the SRU. There were other ways they could continue to keep the peace. They were well aware of the danger to their careers should their relationship be discovered. Each day they grew closer and more cognizant of the fact that they would be together for a lifetime.

Sam felt Jules beginning to stir, so he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. She opened her eyes mere inches from his and smiled, "Good morning. Nice way to wake up."

"Mmmmm," he mumbled as he deepened the kiss, inserting his tongue into her mouth and began stroking her body. She wiggled in pleasure just before she startled and flashed a glance at the clock. "Sam, we gotta get up for pre-shift workout."

"No. We don't. Don't you remember? When we pulled that overtime double yesterday, they told us not to come in today. Another Team is being called in. We've got all day to rest and relax. We can workout here if you want," he smirked.

"Oh, yeah. In that case..." Jules pulled his face back down to hers and continued the lip sucking he'd begun moments ago.

This was no lingering kiss, only Sam's mouth brushing quickly across hers before descending to her breasts where he lavished his attention on them. She whimpered when his tongue found one of her rigid buds. A whimper from her was all the permission he needed. Complying, his wet tongue swirled around that peak before moving on to the other nipple. Not content, his mouth closed on each breast in turn, suckling them strongly until her whole body was writhing beneath his. Meanwhile, her hands were doing their own frantic reconnaissance of his body.

Deserting her breasts, his mouth traveled downward, feathering kisses like light caresses over the quivering flesh of her belly. When he reached his destination, his attention centered on the mound between her legs, his fingers carefully parting the folds to the center of her womanhood. She was wet and ready for him, but he continued to tease her just a bit longer.

Fed up with waiting for Sam, she pulled at his head, forcing his face back up to hers while she aligned her body with his, ready to accept him. He accepted her invitation and thrust inside her welcoming core, setting a pace that was both familiar and yet new every time. He didn't think he'd ever tire of her company during his waking hours and certainly not this particular activity in his bed. He kissed her sensuously showing her how much she meant to him. He continued his pumping until a few heartbeats later, they both crested their climax together.

His heart pounded at a mega rate as aftershocks of fulfillment shuddered through him. Finally he pushed himself up, mindful of his weight on Jules' much smaller frame. Sam rolled over off Jules and took her with him. He was not ready to break their connection just yet. They both gulped in air and tried to slow their breathing. Sniper breathing had other uses...


End file.
